Dorothea/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "My, my... The new professor seems very capable." (retreat quote, Blue Lions/Golden Deer route) Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I’ll keep my voice down. Don’t want people thinking I’m vying for attention. But how loud is too loud?" Cooking * "I can cook… food. But not anything you’d call “cuisine”. I just think it’s all the same once it’s in your stomach, so why overdo it with the cooking, right?" Dining Hall * "I think I like this, but it's been a while, so I'm not sure." (Favorite dish) With Manuela * Manuela: Look at how fancy the professor is! Dining with two stars of the stage. You must be flattered, no? * Dorothea: We can't sing and dance our way through the meal, but do you like the opera, Professor? With Ferdinand * Ferdinand: '''The food here is simple but well-prepared. A meal can be delicious without being fancy. * '''Drothea: Come again? I've never heard a nobleman say anything like that. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "I do find you very...interesting, Professor. I'm just not sure if it's enough to change classes. Hmm... Let me think about it a bit more." Requirements Met * "Hey there, Professor. I was thinking it might be nice to join your class. I'm not unhappy where I am. But I was just thinking that maybe if I was with you... Well, I might learn even more. You're the kinda gal a girl could pay attention to, you know?" ** Invite to join your house: "Oh, yeah? That's great! I'm looking forward to spending more time with you, Professor." ** Decline to invite: "Oh... OK, then. I understand. I'll be... I'll be fine in some other class." Gifts * "Sure, I'll take it." * "Thank you, Professor." * "Are you sure? Thank you! I love it." Lost Items * "How did you know I lost this? Thank you for bringing it back to me." * "I'm sorry but that's not mine. I wonder whose it is?" Tea Party Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** * Great: "I appreciate your coaching, Professor." * Great: "Everything went pretty well today." * Perfect: "I got it? Good." ** Praise: "You're quite the motivator, Professor." Skill Level Up: * "Oh, I see now." Group Tasks With Manuela * Dorothea: All right, Manuela! Let's do this together. * Manuela: The Mittelfrank Opera Company way! * Dorothea: Time to put on a show they'll never forget! With Ferdinand * Ferdinand: Leave it to me. I can handle it all by myself. * Dorothea: By yourself? That's not how doing things together works. * Ferdinand: Oh, I suppose that is true. Sorry, I got quite ahead of myself. Stable Duty Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results With Manuela * Perfect result: ** Dorothea: You were great. What an amazing result. ** Edelgard: It's all because I could count on you. * Good result: ** Manuela: Hmm, that was everything we needed to do, but it feels like we still came up a little bit short. ** Dorothea: I agree. We could've done even better. With Ferdinand * Good result: ** Dorothea: You know, that was pretty good. I suppose I should say thanks. So, thanks. ** Ferdinand: Perhaps if you did not despise me so, we would have done better! Certification Exams Level Up *"Not... quite what I was after." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Well? Like what you see?" (3 stats up) *"Growth is a part of life." *"" Post Time Skip *"Maybe it's better this way." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Feels like fighting is all there is." *"I'm growing, but at what cost?" (3 stats up) *"All this power just to survive." (7 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected * "That's my cue!" (Full/High Health) * "Shouldn't... strain myself." (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Post Time Skip * "More fighting..." (Full/High Health) * "I should've restrained myself." (Medium Health) * "Is this the final act?" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"" *"" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"One of us has to die!" *"I'll strike you down!" *"Time for your last dance" *"" Gambit * " Post Time Skip * " Gambit Boost *"Together, we can't fail!" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Winning's always nice." *"I've got many skills, you know!" *"All roses have thorns." *"I won't go down so easily!" *"You were wide open!" Post Time Skip *"Winning is what matters." *"Only thorns left on this rose." *"It's win, or die." *"This is my stage, now." *"Will this ever end?" *"I don't regret this power." Ally Defeats Enemy * " Post Time Skip * " Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thanks so much!" *"Delightful!" *"Oh! Thank you." Post Time Skip *"How sweet!" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes